


vampires will never hurt you

by IWrtBksNtTrgds (orphan_account)



Series: Wattpad Fics (That totally suck. Don't read them) [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Vampires, but like, ddlb, geetrick, it's got 10k views on wattpad, it's kinda controversial but idk, it's stupid, pete's a vampire daddy and patrick's a little, sfw age regression, so it's more like, the only smut is outside of little space, this is all safe for work though, u cant argue with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IWrtBksNtTrgds
Summary: i am actually begging that you don't read this. the only reason i put this up is because a friend of mine wanted it. like. yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, please don't read this. This is something off of my wattpad from like a year ago, and it's just a piece of shit so like. Unless you're looking for a shit book, I would suggest you don't read this. Or anything else in the wattpad fic series. Thanks.

"shut up, kid, jesus christ!"

"i-i'm sorry, s-sir, i—"

slap!

patrick gasps as gerard slaps him hard and holds his cheek as tears rise to his eyes, hands shaking.

"i don't want your pathetic excuses anymore, 'trick. you've been cheating on me with mikey, haven't you?" gerard asks, words slurred and a glare on his face as he holds a bottle of beer in one hand.

"s-sir, I haven't, sir," patrick sobs, "p-please, sir..."

"shut up," gerard growls, pinning patrick up against the wall, "you're fuckin pathetic."

patrick sobs, even more so when gerard smashes the bottle over his head on the wall, the beer and glass spilling over his head and shoulders and down his chest, wetting it all down with his tears.

"i bet you'd let me fuckin piss on you and you wouldn't do a thing. you're a pathetic little plaything, aren't you?" gerard growls.

"s-sir... daddy, please..." patrick sobs, trying to get away from gerard's grasp, "pwease. I don't wanna... don't make me..."

gerard forces patrick to his knees and unzips his jeans, "open your goddamned mouth and take it, whore."

the rest of the night is lost to gerard.

patrick remembers it for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"patrick, hey, are you okay?"

he feels his numb fingers, shaking and cold. everything is so frosty and frozen. he just needs... warm...

"patrick, man, you gotta wake up, I know it sucks, man."

is that joe?

"god, i told him gerard wasn't good, andy, i did. why didn't he listen to me...? why..." joe lets out a sob, but a pat on his back comes not long after.

"it wasn't your fault, joe," there's the higher pitched voice. andy, "you tried, love, you tried. he was the one who didn't listen."

patrick squeezes his eyes shut and groans softly, holding a hand to his forehead as he finally finds the strength to move. joe sighs in disappointment when patrick finally opens his eyes.

in front of him kneels the two men, joe with a guilty expression on his face and andy with a frustrated one. patrick immediately shrinks back, hands shaking as he remembers the night before.

"little slut, fucking take my goddamn piss."

he remembers the crawling under his skin, all the germs and the taste and how gerard had made him an absolute mess. not a good one, either.

"is he gone...?" patrick asks, unable to think well, afraid that gerard will come out and hurt him again.

"yes, he's gone," joe sighs, gently stroking patrick's shaking hand. the boy sits up in the bed that joe and any took him to. their spare room.

patrick's bottom lip trembles as he looks around, "d-daddy...?"

"no, baby. daddy's gone. daddy's been really bad and he's being sent to jail," joe whispers, "c'mon, bub, how about we get a bath, hmm?"

"bathtime?" patrick breathes, he's sinking low. everything is closing in around him. he can't. no. it didn't...

"yes, baby, bath time," joe sighs, "you wanna piggy back ride?"

patrick smiles, gasping out and reaching forward, "uncle andy."

andy gives a weak smile but nods, leaning over the side of the bed so patrick can climb on his back and hold on tight.

"c'mon, bub," joe sighs. andy brings them into the bathroom where he sets patrick down on the counter and the boy begins peeling off his sticky shirt. they hadn't found him until the next morning after gerard when he hadn't texted them in 3 days. joe always keeps a close eye on patrick and was extremely hesitant when th he little suggested gerard. he agreed reluctantly but now as he watches patrick, he realizes he should have never let it happen.

"kay, bub, now pants," joe nods. patrick immediately strips those off two, scrunching his nose at the feeling while andy starts the bath water and makes sure it isn't too warm.

"get your boxers off, too. i'm gonna need to throw these away, sadly. probably too dirty to wash."

"too diwty to wash?" patrick asks, tilting his head, "that's weally, weally diwty."

"mhmm," joe nods, taking the soiled clothing and heading to the big trash in the kitchen before returning. patrick's checking the water temperature beside joe's boyfriend and when he decides it's not too warm and not too cold, he steps in, carefully sitting down and pulling his legs to his chest.

"bubbles...?" patrick asks quietly, looking up at joe with wide eyed, innocent blues.

"'course, bub," joe smiles, turning into the closet and grabbing the pink container of bubbles because patrick loves bubble baths so much.

patrick lowers his eyes as joe pours in the liquid, watching the bubbles appear. joe notices he doesn't smile like he usually does, though.

"bub, you okay?" joe asks gently.

"i miss daddy..." patrick whispers, tears beginning to rise to his eyes.

joe sighs, gently setting the soap aside and brushing Patrick's hair from his forehead.

"i know, babes, but daddy's not gonna come back. daddy was a very, very bad man," joe replies, "you'll find a new daddy, love. someone so, so much better."

"weally?" patrick smiles, hopefully.

joe presses a kiss to his forehead.

"really."


	3. Chapter 3

patrick's eyes are low to the ground as he walks through the house, gerard's hoodie so close around him that he doesn't know if he'll ever be able to let go.

god, things were so good. so beautiful. all the nights of ice cream and disney movies. all the times gerard would place patrick's hair behind his ear and call him "mine." all the times patrick would feel sad and gerard would be there to hold him close. "i'll never let you go" he said. who would have thought it would have been patrick to let gerard go?

gerard started drinking three months before joe and andy found patrick on the floor, covered in piss and alcohol and cum. the abuse has started a month into it. patrick had to promise not to tell anybody and he didn't. he trusted gerard... trusted that it was his fault. too afraid of losing gerard otherwise.

"hey bub, are you okay?"

the boy blinks, looking away from the curtains to instead focus his attention on andy.

"call me patrick, and i could be better."

andy bites his lip, "you sure you've aged up?"

patrick shrugs and nods. he's been in little space for at least a week straight and today, he finally, /finally/ feels his normal 22 year old self.

"joe and i need to talk to you about gerard," andy immediately replies. patrick knew it. gerard, gerard, gerard. what happened? how long has he been drinking? when did he start hitting you?

five minutes later those are the exact questions they're asking.

"what happened?"

"he came home drunk, hit me, smashed the bottle over my head, pissed on me, and forced me to give him a blowjob."

"how long has he been drinking?"

"three months."

"why didn't you tell us?"

"too scared."

"when did he start hitting you?"

"two months ago."

"do you think it's your fault?"

"i know it's my fault."

"did he beat you in little space?"

"he only beat me when i was in little space."'

the questions never seem to end and when they finally do, patrick's in tears. he doesn't want to think about gerard. he doesn't want to think it's his fault even though deep inside, he knows it is. he just wants to sleep the rest of his life away. just wants to never wake up again.

andy sighs and rubs his eyes while joe just gives the little a sad look.

"until you find a new daddy that /we/ approve of, andy and i will watch you. we've already come up with rules and stuff, punishments, rewards..." joe bites his lip, "would that be okay?"

patrick lowers his eyes, wiping his tears and nodding softly, "yeah..."

joe presses a hand to patrick's hand but he immediately flinches, "i'm sowwy..."

"you've it nothing to be sorry for," andy smiles, coming around the table and pressing a chaste kiss to patrick's forehead, "you wanna peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

patrick smiles brightly, "weally?"

"yes, really, and i'll add chips if you say please," andy shouts from the kitchen.

"pweeeeeeaaase!"

"mkay, prince."


	4. Chapter 4

patrick pulls his hoodie tighter around himself, eyes low to the ground and his phone heavy in his pocket.

it's been two weeks since he moved in with joe and andy and he's been closed in. he doesn't talk. stays in his room. if he's in littlespace, he talks a little with joe. he's sad. it's not hard to see. he misses gerard. it's depressing being in love with an abuser.

patrick's earbuds are in and his strides are slow through the park. he wants a new daddy. needs a new guardian. needs it to be someone who isn't just a friend. he needs love again. joe told him he doesn't mind how fast he finds one because he has to be approved by both joe and andy.

patrick just wants to forget about gerard. wants to pretend it never happened. he kinda wants to open a dating profile for himself with joe's permission.

oof

patrick gasps as he looks up, backing away slightly and looking up at he man he bumped into. he must not have been looking well enough.

"i-i'm sorry, sir," patrick mumbles, backing away slightly.

the boy has a fringe, almost kind of an emo haircut with sharp brown eyes and eyeliner. it's kinda hot, if patrick had to have an opinion.

"you're alright, man, i shoulda been looking," the man has a charming smile and brushes his hair out of his eyes from under his gray and purple hood.

patrick swallows dryly as he looks up at the man but after a moment, it gets kinda awkward and he lowers his eyes, "sorry, i should probably uh... get going."

the other smiles softly, "uh... yeah... pete."

"huh?" patrick blinks.

"i'm pete," the man replies, holding out his hand, "you?"

patrick bites his lip nervously, "patrick..."

he smiles a little, "cute name," and just like that, he leaves.

what the fuck just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

name: patrick stump  
role: little  
age: 22  
gender: male  
sex: male  
sexuality: bisexual  
picture:

name: patrick stumprole: littleage: 22gender: malesex: malesexuality: bisexualpicture:   
about me:

i love any kind of daddy as long as they're nice and caring and handsome. right now i'm living with a couple of caregivers who make sure i'm taken care of but i need a daddy to do it full time.

interests:

i really like music and i like playing with my daddy. although, i tend to get in trouble a lot because i like to challenge them (my caregivers say i'm a brat).

kinks:

anything you're into. i've never really been in a sexual relationship...

message me if you're interested!!!

patrick's eyes look over the text, joe behind him with a hand on his shoulder and andy off shopping.

"is dat okay?" patrick asks, little space taking over his speech.

"i'll fix it up later, bub," joe replies, "c'mon, you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

patrick nods immediately, turning with wide eyes and a smile, "pwease?"

"'course, bubba, let's go," joe smiles, helping the little up, "maybe i'll even add chips, hmm?"


	6. Chapter 6

new message from petezawentz!

patrick blinks, then smiles. he got someone! someone might be into him! that means a new daddy and a new caregiver and someone he can love and might not leave him like... like gerard...

he bites his lip but opens the message anyways, smiling and seeing what the man said.

petezawentz: hey there cutie :)

patrick gasps, he called him cutie.

stuffiesandfedoras: hi there :D

petezawentz is typing...

petezawentz: hey, how are you doing? i saw your profile and i couldn't help but think you're really cute and i thought i should message you. i think i saw you in the park the other day but i'm not entirely sure... so if that was you, i'm sorry if i came off as awkward.

patrick frowns, then opens the man's profile.

name: pete wentz  
role: daddy  
age: 27  
gender: male (but i'll take any pronouns)  
sex: male  
sexuality: pansexual  
picture:

name: pete wentzrole: daddyage: 27gender: male (but i'll take any pronouns)sex: malesexuality: pansexualpicture:   
about me:

just a daddy who loves pizza and wants to care for a little. i've been in the bdsm and ddlg community for quite a few years and have had a few littles but none seem to say :/ anyways, hoping to have a little who will be mine for quite a while

interests:

i'm into music and some poetry, i play bass and piano and would love a little who also likes the same thing :) i also love buying my little things if that's what they want

kinks:

list is too long but i'd like to introduce my little to bdsm (if they're not already in the community).

anyways, message me if you're interested in getting together :)

patrick gasps, looking at the picture. it is the same stranger from the park.

he quickly heads back to the chat and types it in.

stuffiesandfedoras: i do know you!!!

petezawentz: that's cool, did you see the rest of my bio as well?

stuffiesandfedoras: yeah, i love music too!!! i play some guitar and lots and lots of drums but... i haven't been able to play in a while

petezawentz: aww, whys that?

stuffiesandfedoras is typing...

stuffiesandfedoras: my last daddy wasn't very nice to me... well he was but then he wasn't.

stuffiesandfedoras: he used to say i asked for too many things and i had to go to the store all by myself. it was so scary...

stuffiesandfedoras: he had me sell my drum kit cuz it was taking up too much room

stuffiesandfedoras: i just hope my next daddy is better

petezawentz is typing...

petezawentz: i'm so sorry baby boy

petezawentz: i promise i'll treat you so so much better. how about i take you out to dinner soon, hmm? there's this awesome italian place downtown.

petezawentz: and you can bring your caregivers if you want, just make sure you talk to them before talking to me, okay?

stuffiesandfedoras: okay :)

stuffiesandfedoras: thank you, panda

petezawentz: panda?

stuffiesandfedoras: can i call you that? or at least until we figure something else out

petezawentz: that's fine, but i'm gonna call you lunchbox

stuffiesandfedoras: ok, i'm gonna go talk to them :) thank you panda

petezawentz: yep, anytime

patrick squeals, pulling away from his computer and immediately sprinting into the living room and jumping into joe's lap, forcing him away from where his lips were attached to andy's.

"oh shit, patrick," joe coughs.

"hey, cussing is bad," patrick frowns, "i found a guy on the website, though, and he wants to tawk to you to make show it's okay and he wants to take me for dinner to an italian pwace and can i go, pwease? pwetty pwease?"

joe smiles fondly, rolling his eyes, "slow down here, what's his name?"

"pete."

"what does he look like?"

"a cute panda!"

joe chuckles, "okay, i'll talk to him but," he glanced over at the clock, "you gotta head to bed soon. you have five minutes before your bedtime."

"i'm not tired, though..." patrick whines.

"patrick," andy warns softly. patrick lowers his head and nods at that. he never, ever goes against andy.

"okay... i go bwush my teef."

joe smiles, "good boy."

patrick pulls off of joe and waddles into the bathroom, shutting the door and getting to brushing his teeth. as soon as he's out of sight, joe pins andy down to the couch and attacks his lips.

"we can talk to him after," joe breathes against his neck, unzipping his hoodie, "fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

patrick wakes up the next morning slowly, pulling himself out of bed in his baby blue onesie and his hair an absolute mess on his head while his stuffed bear (cloudy) sits on the floor, abandoned. patrick immediately picks him up, though, and hugs him close. he doesn't want him to feel left out.

sunlight is pouring through his blinds, and he whines a little when a beam meets his eyes. he can hear the soft sounds of the tv murmuring in the next room over. he yawns and blinks, finally beginning to wake up.

he stands up, then leaves his room, shutting the door behind himself and making his way to joe who's sitting on the couch, watching tv while andy stands in the kitchen and makes pancakes (substituting the eggs and the milk).

as soon as the blue eyed man sees patrick, he smiles a little, letting him straddle his lap and cuddle into his chest, "i'm tiwed..."

"i know baby boy, maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. i saw your light on, andy told you to go to bed," joe says in a warning voice.

"i sowwy, i couldn't sweep. i was weawy excited to meet pete..." patrick mumbles, "awe you gonna punish me?"

"maybe later," joe sighs, "teen titans is on now, and it's not the crappy version."

patrick gasps, looking to the screen and smiling, hugging cloudy close.

"so andy and i talked to pete last night. we skype him and made sure he'd be a perfect daddy for you. he told us he's a good driver and he's very loyal. but patrick, if anything at all happens, you gotta tell us, okay?"

patrick blinks, than nods, "okie."

"good boy. we arranged a day for the dinner and he's gonna take you out, just you and him and you'll come home here. nothing else. is that understood?"

"yes, sir."

joe smiles softly, "i bet he'll be the best daddy in the world for you."

patrick smiles, "i know he'll be."

joe kisses his forehead, "go bother andy. ask him how long til breakfast is ready because i'm starving."

"ookie," patrick giggles, sliding off of joe's lap and running to the kitchen where he immediately clings to andy's chest, shutting his eyes and squeezing him close, "hey uncle andy."

"hey, kid," andy grunts, eyes steady on where the pancakes are cooking on the stove, "would you do me a favor and set the table? breakfast will be ready in like five minutes."

patrick gasps, smiling wide and glancing over at the bubbling disk. it looks delicious.

he wastes no time in setting out the plates, forks and glasses, getting almond milk for andy, water for joe, and orange juice for himself, then pulling out the syrup and even giving cloudy a place at the fourth seat of the table.

breakfast goes by fast, patrick putting way too much syrup on his pancakes and slowly, slowly aging up. he actually isn't in little space as much as he could be. usually just three or four times a week or if he's feeling especially playful.

anyways, after breakfast, he wastes no time in heading to the computer room (once he helps joe clean up) and immediately gets on the dating website for littles and daddies, then heading to his chat with pete.

he notices joe and andy's messages but is too eager to read through them. he wants to talk to pete instead.

stuffiesandfedoras: hey dude

it takes a few minutes for pete to reply, but eventually he does. patrick had noticed he was online.

petezawentz is typing...

petezawentz: hey baby boy

patrick blushes a little.

stuffiesandfedoras: please, just call me patrick :)

petezawentz: out of little space?

stuffiesandfedoras: yea, it tends to happen sometimes. everything with joe and andy go well?

petezawentz: yeah! they're great guys. can't wait to meet them when i pick you up. this wednesday, right?

stuffiesandfedoras: idk, they didn't tell me :/

petezawentz: okay, i'll double check but i'm pretty sure they said wednesday at 5PM (because you don't have work)

stuffiesandfedoras: probably :)

stuffiesandfedoras: look thank you for doing this, like really. i need someone to just take care of me and shit...

stuffiesandfedoras: it just means a lot, y'know?

petezawentz: ofc, you're pretty cool dude. can't wait to hear more about you

stuffiesandfedoras: and i can't wait to see you

petezawentz is typing...

petezawentz: gotta go, work starts in 30 min. talk to you after?

stuffiesandfedoras: sure :)

petezawentz: cya

stuffiesandfedoras: bye


	8. Chapter 8

patrick locks his car carefully, he knows this side of town isn't the best, and he wants to make sure he won't get in trouble with joe and andy.

his steps are fast, nervous, and excited. he spent all day making sure he looked good, and made sure he wouldn't slip into little space and now here he is, wearing a plain black tee and faded blue jeans.

he reaches the front door and begins opening it when he feels it lighten under his touch and continue to swing. he turns and in front of him stands pete.

his hair is brushed to the side and a soft smiles plays across those faded lips. patrick internally feels his stomach twist and stares for a moment with wide eyes. pete only gives a charming grin and leads him inside, chuckling.

"h-hey," patrick stutters in a quiet tone, he swears he feels himself sinking into little space even though he promised himself he wouldn't.

"hey, trick," pete grins, "nice to see you. i love the fedora."

trick swears he couldn't blush any darker if he tried.

"th-thanks... andy got it for me for my birthday."

the thought is lost, though, as pete says to the lady at the counter, "reservations for wentz," and they're pulled away to a nice corner booth with a small table. patrick blushes even harder when pete wraps a protective arm around his waist. he doesn't think he can breathe.

"your server will be right with you," she says, and leaves with a swift kick in her step. patrick wonders briefly if she's gay, but thinks against it and instead focuses on pete who's looking across the menu.

"s-so, uh..." patrick blushes. he's never been on a date before, much less with someone this... hot. pete seems to notice and places a soft hand on his knee, smiling at him.

"would you be okay with sharing a plate?"

patrick blinks, "i'd love to."


	9. Chapter 9

"this was a lovely evening, patrick," pete smiles softly, both hands on the steering wheel, "thanks for coming."

"uh... oh yeah, no problem," patrick says, scratching the back of his head.

pete frowns at him once they reach a stoplight, gazing at patrick worriedly, "are you okay?"

patrick gasps, looking up, "yeah, i'm fine i just... my last... he wasn't good and i'm scared i guess. i don't want i be treated like that again... i'm sorry..."

pete frowns, then presses his lips against patrick's cheek, holding them there for a moment before pulling away.

"patrick if i become your daddy, you need to know i will never in a thousand years do that to you. you're such an amazing person and from what i've heard tonight, i wish your last daddy hadn't done any of it. you never deserved a finger on you. you're perfect, okay?"

the blond pulls his knees up to his chest, smiling the slightest, "weally?"

"really."

"i'm weally pewfect?"

"yes, lunchbox, you're really perfect. and you're pretty and you're smart and you're talented."

patrick gasps, "nobody's evew said dat to me before..."

"well, maybe i could be a first," pete replies, driving again, "up here, baby boy?"

patrick nods eagerly, "yup!"

pete smiles, turning into the driveway, "perfect."

patrick grins, "tank you for taking me out fow dinnew..."

"anytime, lunchbox. hey, quick question."

patrick looks up at pete expectantly, raising an eyebrow.

"what's your most favoritest animal in the world?"

patrick frowns and purses his lips as he thinks for a moment, then replies, "puppies."

"puppies?"

"yeah, puppies. kitties are cool, too, but i weally like puppies."

pete smiles, "alright, kid. go inside, have a nice night. i'm always open to talk, okay?"

"okay!" patrick grins, "tank you!"

"no problem," pete chuckles, watching as the little struggles to open the door, then shuts it and with one last wave enters the house.

as soon as patrick's inside, he lets out a loud squeal and jumps into joe's lap, screaming into his chest, "he's so cute and handsome and i want him to be my daddy! awl mine!"

joe coughs as he tries to catch his breath, "p-ete?"

"yup!" patrick squeals, "can he be my daddy? pwease? pwetty pwease?"

joe rolls his eyes with a playful smirk but before he can say anything, andy is calling from the dining room, "hey, patrick?"

"yeah?"

"where's the car?"

"oh shit."


	10. Chapter 10

stuffiesandfedoras: hey aw you online?

petezawentz is typing...

petezawentz: yeah, what's up?

stuffiesandfedoras: joe and andy wanna meechu in weal life

petezawentz: really? that's cool, when?

stuffiesandfedoras: dey sed anytime you have off of work

stuffiesandfedoras: dey wanna go to your house and dey said i could stay the night if i wanted as long as nuting bad happens

petezawentz: that would be awesome!

petezawentz: hmm i actually have today off

stuffiesandfedoras: weally??

petezawentz: really :)

stuffiesandfedoras: i'll get them!!!

petezawentz: alright, i'll be here

patrick left the chair, running into the living room to get joe but...

oh yeah, joe's at work. so is andy.

he pouts to himself, but returns to the computer room anyways.

that's when he has an idea and he knows he'll get in a lot of trouble but he wants to see pete.

stuffiesandfedoras: this is joe

petezawentz: awesome, would it be alright if patrick came over and/if we met up sometime?

stuffiesandfedoras is tying...

stuffiesandfedoras: yeah, that's fine. andy and i both have work today and he's aged up right now. if you send me your address, he can go ahead and drive himself there

stuffiesandfedoras: (just make sure he doesn't leave his car there again)

stuffiesandfedoras: and i know i said i wanted to meet up but i trust you, you haven't let us down so far. if anything does happen, though, we'll have some issues tho

petezawentz: alright, i'll make sure nothing happens. can't wait to see him :) my address is 420 E. Jackson Street

stuffiesandfedoras: he'll be over in about 20 minutes or so, he can't stay the night but he'll stay until about 3

petezawentz: awesome, see him soon!

patrick closes out of the website feeling a stab of guilt for lying and pretending he's joe but he immediately pushes it aside and gets packed as he tries to age up.

he grabs cloudy, setting him on the table followed by his phone and his keys. he looks up the street on google maps (like adults do) and finds it's only about 10 minutes away.

once he's satisfied with what he has, he's his normal 20 something year old self. lame but whatever. he can age down once he's at pete's house.

he makes sure everything is perfect, then grabs his things and leaves, cloudy in one hand and his keys in the other. he gets in the car and drives off, his phone yelling out directions.

when he arrives he takes a deep breath.

pete has a dark brown house with a cork tree in the front, a pretty stone path that leads to a large front door. he can't believe he's going behind joe and andy's back. can't believe he lied but... he wants to see pete...

he finally grabs this things and leaves the car, locking it and heading to the front door.

he knocks after what must be a solid minute. he's nervous, scared, but he's excited. he wants to see pete. he likes pete. he really does.

the man addresses the door not long after, opening up to reveal a cozy little place that patrick actually really likes.

"hey, trick." pete smiles, "joe talked to you?"

"uh-huh," patrick blushes, lies, "he said it was okay but i have to be home before they're back from work."

pete nods, "come on it, you want something to drink?"

patrick enters, awkwardly clutching his bear to his side and replying, "what do you have?"

pete shuts the door and smiles, "orange juice, milk, water, i can also brew some lemonade if you want it."

"uh, orange juice is fine," patrick smiles, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear and adjusting his forehead, "this is a nice place you have."

"yeah, my last..." pete bites his lip, "someone i used to be with helped me buy it a while back."

"oh," patrick immediately tells it's a sensitive subject as he follows pete to the small kitchen and watches him pour a glass of orange juice.

patrick swears he feels himself aging down.

pete hands it over and with a quick peck to patrick's cheek, he heads past and goes into what patrick assumes is his bedroom, "i got you a present, baby boy."

"really?"

7, 6, 5...

"yep," pete grabs something and stuffs it behind his back as he turns back to patrick, "i got you a friend for your other stuffie."

patrick gasps, looking up at pete's eyes, "show me?"

"manners."

"pwease?"

pete chuckles, handing over the stuffed wolf, "i couldn't find any puppies but i thought you might still like a wolf."

patrick hugs pete tight, giggling into his chest, "i wuv it!"

"that's great," pete smiles, "i hoped you would. you know what you're gonna name it?"

"not yet," patrick replies, "but i'll think of something."

the bassist chuckles, wrapping an arm around patrick's waist and guides him into the living room, "you said you played music?"

"huh?" patrick looks up, "oh yeah, but it's usually only when i've aged up. i'm weally bad at it when i'm not."

pete kisses patrick's nose and nods, "let's watch a movie then, and maybe later you could show me?"

"okay," patrick smiles, "what do you have?"

"well, i have twilight, i have some disney movies..." pete gestures to his collection against the wall.

"i weally like twilight," patrick blushes, burying his head in his stuffy, "can we watch that?"

pete rolls his eyes, "alright, baby boy."

patrick smiles as pete puts it in the player then comes back to the couch and pulls patrick closer until the little is resting his head on pete's chest.

"you're so adorable," pete whispers in his ear as the movie starts.

"nu," patrick pouts, "nu, i'm not."

pete frowns, "patrick, yes, you are, why wouldn't you think so?"

patrick shrugs, hiding away his face but pete immediately presses him up, "patrick, why don't you think so?"

"because i'm fat."

pete frowns, "baby boy, no you're not. you're so perfect."

"i was fat..." patrick mumbles, "i was icky and i'm still weally icky."

"hey, patrick."

"stop, can we just watch the movie pwease?" patrick frowns.

pete hesitates, then sighs and nods, "okay but we're gonna talk about that later."

patrick shrugs.

pete pauses the movie and maneuvers patrick around so their sitting up and patrick's facing him.

"hey, baby boy, what's wrong?"

patrick shrugs, trying to hold back tears, "nuting, daddy..."

as soon as that word comes out, though, his eyes widen and his cheeks go a bright red.

"i-i didn't mean to-"

but before patrick can protest, pete's pressing their lips together and hushing the sub.

"it's okay," he whispers, "it's okay, i can be your daddy. would that... would that make you happy?"

patrick nods, "yeah..."

pete bites his lip, "if we... do go through with this, i need you to know something that... you might not be comfortable with..."

patrick frowns, looking up at pete, "what is it?"

pete smiles softly, "i... lemme just... show you."

he parts his lips, baring his teeth and patrick frowns for a moment.

but that's when his canine's begin to grow.

patrick gasps, jumping back when pete shuts his mouth again and they rest on his bottom lip.

"what?"

"i..." pete winces, pulling patrick a little closer but he can't seem to get the words out.

"w-what awe you?" patrick breathes as he watches pete retract his fangs, "awe you gonna huwt me?"

"course not, baby boy, never you," pete replies, "but i'm a... i'm like edward in twilight."

"woah," patrick smiles slightly, "dat's cool."

"really?"

"weally."


	11. Chapter 11

patrick's half asleep by the time the movie's over, laying on pete with his eyes drifting away. the other has his arms firmly around the little, giving him something to cuddle into.

"trick, hey," pete whispers, "what time did you need to get home?"

"thwee," patrick yawns, sitting up a little, "what time is it?"

"twelve, want some lunch?"

patrick smiles, "yeah, sure. what do you have?" pete presses patrick off of his lap and leads him to the kitchen, searching through his cabinets.

"i could make you chicken nuggets or... tuna... a salad... fuck i don't have much," pete mumbles.

"don't cuss," patrick protests, "can you make a peanut buttew san'wich? wif chips?"

"sure thing," pete smiles, grabbing the ingredients and the chips, "what do you wanna drink?"

"owange juice!" patrick immediately exclaims.

"can you make it yourself or do you need help?" pete asks, spreading peanut butter on one side of the bread.

"i can make it mysewf," patrick mumbles determinedly, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and pressing it onto the counter.

"i have sippies in the cupboard by the stove," pete replies, continuing with the jelly and pressing the two halves together, "chips on the side?"

"on the sandwich!" patrick replies enthusiastically, finishing with his sippy cup.

"manners."

"pwease?"

"mkay," pete chuckles, finishing with the sandwich and pressing it on a plate. patrick takes a seat at the counter and immediately digs in, watching pete pull out pizza from the fridge and heating it up.

lunch goes by fast, pete and patrick play video games and talk to pass the time. patrick's verging on winning his fourth game of mario kart when there's a knock at the door.

"coming!" pete calls, pausing the game and standing before heading to the front door.

andy is there. as soon as their eyes meet, patrick gasps and jumps behind the couch, hiding.

"is patrick here, pete?"

"yeah, he said you were getting off at 3, it's only 2:30, what's wrong?"

"i never gave him permission to come over," andy replies, "he was lying and he needs to come home right away."

"patrick!" pete calls.

"he went behind the couch," andy sighs, "patrick come out right now or no stuffies for a month."

patrick squeaks but after a long moment, he slowly crawls out of behind the couch and wipes away his scared tears with a small, "yes, sir..."

andy grabs patrick's hand and with a couple more words to pete (in which patrick quickly packs cloudy and his wolf) they leave.

the drive home is long, patrick's terrified of what his punishment will be. andy just keeps quiet, doesn't say a word. patrick feels like he'll explode.

when they reach home, andy immediately grabs patrick by his wrist and tugs him inside, slamming the door shut. patrick barely has time to think before he's bent over Andy's lap on the couch and taken five, ten, fifteen spankings. patrick cries out, sobbing into the couch cushion and squeezing the fabric.

after at least thirty, with a calm demeanor, a moment where he shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, andy finally, finally speaks.

"i want you to kneel in the corner until joe gets home, if i hear a sound from you, you're getting one more day without stuffies. joe and i are going to talk for a while about your punishment, is that understood?"

patrick leans up, wincing when his feet dig into his ass, "yes, sir."

"good," andy nods, "you were very disobedient today. i'm disappointed in you."

"i sowwy."

"you better fucking be," andy snarls, "go."


	12. Chapter 12

when joe gets home, patrick's still kneeling in the corner, sniffling and crying. his hands are shaking on his lap and his shoulders are hunched over because he's crying so hard. guilt has overwhelmed him for everything he did with pete. he knows he shouldn't have, knows he could've gotten hurt but he didn't think. why didn't he think?

"patrick, baby boy, you okay?" joe asks, kneeling down beside patrick almost immediately. patrick flinches away, begins shaking all over again with his red eyes and teary cheeks. joe seems to get it after a moment, though and stands back up with a soft rub to patrick's back.

"andy?" joe calls.

"computer room," andy replies, "we need to talk."

patrick feels another stab of guilt at that and begins sobbing all over again. joe gives him one last look and a sigh and is about to leave but andy's come out of the computer room already.

"what'd he do?" joe asks softly, in a hushed voice like he doesn't want patrick to hear. the little can, though, and listens.

"he left and went to pete's today without my permission. i just saw the messages. he said he was me and i gave him permission," andy sighs, "i'm just scared, y'know?"

joe looks over at patrick, then comes back to andy, "punishment?"

"no stuffies for a month, no pete for a week. i gave him thirty spankings earlier but i don't... i don't want him to see me as gerard, y'know?"

joe nods, "yeah i understand. punishment sounds good. maybe more chores as well?"

andy nods, "yeah. patrick, come here."

patrick doesn't move, only wipes his tears from his eyes and chokes back another broken sob.

"patrick. now." andy growls.

he immediately moves after that, rising to his feet and walking over to andy in a few quick strides, his head still down.

"did you hear your punishment?"

"yes, s-sir..."

"are you okay with that?"

"y-yes."

andy sighs and after a long moment, pulls patrick closer.

"you're a real pain in the neck, kid, you know that?"

"'m sowwy..."

joe grabs cloudy and the wolf that pete got patrick and sets them on the back of the couch, then pecks andy's cheek softly and strokes patrick's back from where he's sobbing and choking into andy's chest.

"i love you, kid," joe murmurs, kissing first patrick's head, then andy's.

"love you, too," patrick chokes.


	13. Chapter 13

fedorasandstuffies: hi...

he stares at his computer for a moment, waiting for pete to reply. it says he's online. maybe he just doesn't want to talk, though...

petezawentz is typing...

petezawentz: hey

oh.

fedorasandstuffies: i'm sorry

fedorasandstuffies: fr lying and everything i shouldn't have i just really wanted to see you

petezawentz: i understand, don't say sorry. i just don't want you to do it again, alright?

fedorasandstuffies: okay...

petezawentz: joe and andy talked to me last night and we had a long talk and they said if you really wanted, i could be your daddy.

fedorasandstuffies: really??

petezawentz: yeah :) you could more in with me and i could show you everything. of course it'll take time and all but we've already grown so close and i relaly like you. i don't want you to be treated like you were before. xo

fedorasandstuffies: i'm so excited!!!!

petezawentz: haha, you're so cute

petezawentz: i gotta go but i'll talk to you later okay?

fedorasandstuffies: okie :)


	14. Chapter 14

"patrick, bub."

his eyes rise from the TV and instead turn to andy who's holding cloudy in front of him with a small smile, "your month is up and i know joe and i still haven't been able to work a date out with pete but you served out your punishment really well and i'm so proud of you."

patrick smiles and grabs it, hugging his bear close and grinning wide, "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. i wuv you, uncle andy."

"love you, too, bubba," andy takes a seat beside patrick, pulling the little into his lap and kissing his cheek softly, "you're perfect."

patrick giggles slightly, sucking his thumb into his mouth and resting his head against andy's chest as his eyes drift back to the tv.

"hey, you two."

patrick's eyes rise to see joe coming in the room with the wolf stuffie and giving it over to patrick before leaning over on andy's shoulder once he takes a seat.

"uncle joe," patrick smiles sleepily, "i wuv you."

joe rolls his eyes and takes a breath as he shuts his eyes, patrick slowly pulling away to sleep in their laps.

"love you, too, bubba."


	15. Chapter 15

patrick is nervous. this is something that doesn't happen often, but as he sits and waits for pete to arrive, joe and andy at his sides, he can't help but be afraid. what if pete doesn't like him as much as he did before? what if he ends up annoying him? what if he accidentally goes into a bad headspace? they're trembling through his mind, rolling around and around and patrick's afraid. afraid that pete will leave him before they even had a chance.

knock, knock, knock

patrick's eyes widen and he gasps as he nuzzles into joe's arm and andy grabs the door, welcoming pete in.

he's wearing a simple dark hoodie, his lips curved into a smile and his demeanor gentle and forgiving. patrick can't help but relax slightly as he stands and nervously confronts pete.

"h-hey," he blushes, looking away nervously.

"hey," pete replies with a little more confidence, hand cupping Patrick's chin to turn his sight back up so their eyes meet.

"if you guys need anything, just give us a call, okay?" joe asks with a smile.

"of course," pete smiles, "i'll take care of him."

joe and andy head upstairs, giving patrick and pete some privacy. as soon as they're out of sight, though, patrick leans forward and captures pete's lips. it's deep and nervous and kind of rushed and awkward, but pete quickly settles it, licking into patrick's mouth and opening the kiss up a little. the dominant presses back against the couch so patrick falls on his lap not long after, continuing to kiss pete with a little more spark.

"patrick, baby boy," pete pants, "fuck, you're so beautiful."

"don't cuss, daddy," patrick frowns, pulling away.

"okay, okay," pete chuckles, kissing patrick again, soft and gentle before pulling away and speaking again, "your uncle andy and uncle joe said it would be alright if i'm your daddy, they just want to check in with you for the first few months before you move in."

patrick gasps, squealing as he hugs pete close and nearly sobs in joy, "weally? they said you'we okay?"

"yes, really," pete chuckles, "i'm so happy you're mine now, tricky."

"i'm so happy, too," patrick grins.

"now," pete presses patrick to the side and grabs a piece of paper that he left on the table with a pen, "before we do anything else, i need to talk to you about the rules i have. these are a few that i've used with some of my past subs but i wanna make sure they're okay with you and we can change it if you want to."

patrick nods eagerly as pete hands it over and he reads over them.

❤️ rules for daddy and little ❤️

rules you will be punished for

1\. no touching yourself or cumming without daddy's permission because daddy will always be here for you.   
2\. no cussing because princesses don't say naughty words  
3\. daddy assigns bed and naptime because he wants you to get enough sleep  
4\. do your chores as assigned by daddy because he wants to keep the house clean and it's good to follow a routine  
5\. you will eat 3 meals a day because it's important to keep you healthy  
6\. you will not talk back to daddy because it is disrespectful and rude.

Other rules

1\. don't hurt yourself and tell daddy if you feel like doing it because you deserve to be treated with respect just as daddy does  
2\. if you feel sad, tell daddy because he can help make it better and it's unhealthy to keep it in.   
3\. tell daddy if you've left little space because he needs to know when to treat you like a princess and when not to.   
4\. daddy loves you no matter what, because you're a treasure to him. don't forget that.  
5\. daddy decides punishments. no exceptions.   
6\. daddy is always right ❤️

patrick grins and leans over to kiss pete, but he can barely do it between his giggling.

"i wuv it, daddy!"

"yeah?" pete smiles.

"yeah, hey, have you seen my room yet?"

"no, not yet."

patrick gets up and pulls pete through the living room and instead to his bedroom with a giggle.

"over here!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Daddy, can you show me your teeth again?"

"Why? You bored, Baby Boy?" Pete chuckles softly as he strokes his baby's cheek. They're lying in Patrick's bed, cuddling. Patrick's head in Pete's chest as he straddles his Daddy while Pete rubs his hair and his cheeks and sometimes kisses him. It's a lazy Sunday and Joe and Andy are out working while means they get the whole house to themselves.

"I just wanna see them again," Patrick whines, sitting up, "Pwease?"

"Okay, Baby, but only if you do a favor for Daddy."

"Okay," Patrick grins, "Anything for you."

Pete chuckles slightly as he nods and says, "Can you tell me about... about your past Daddy? I mean, you don't have to but it would mean a lot."

Patrick frowns, looking away as he remembers it all, takes it all in, and tries to let it out.

"Well... I uh..." Patrick bites his lip but it's not long before Pete's cupping his jaw with a gentle touch and smiles up at him.

"You don't have to."

"I wanna."

Patrick swallows and after a moment he nods and parts his lips again, "his name was Gewawd. He was a weally nice Daddy when I met him. He bought me evewything I wanted and he kissed me and we cuddled a lot.

"But about thwee months befowe Uncle Andy and Joe found me, he started getting weally dwunk and he hit me."

Patrick lowers his eyes, "it was weally scawy."

"How did they find you?"

Patrick shrugs, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I think I passed out aftew he hit me weally hard for a weally long time. And I woke up and dey put me in a baf and said my cwose were too diwty to wash and I was so scawed..."

Pete c an tell he's sinking deeper into little space and immediately pulls Patrick closer with a soft hush as he outright sobs into Pete's chest.

"I will never ever hurt you like that, Baby Boy. I'm so sorry he laid hands on you. I love you so much. I promise, he'll never get to you again."

"P-Pwomise?"

"I promise."

Patrick nods, wiping away his tears with his fists before he looks back at Pete.

"Can I see youw vampiwe teeth now?"

Pete nods with a grin and finally parts his lips. Patrick watches as his canines extend out to dig into his bottom lip and he gasps slightly in surprise.

"Awe you a vampiwe, Daddy?"

Pete let's them come back in before he nods softly, looking away, "I guess so. I uh... I got bit by a man a while ago, I was walking down an alley and he was right behind me. He bit my neck and... and ever since, I've been.... I've been a vampire. It took a while of getting used to. Because I don't eat normal food anymore. But, here. Look at this!"

Patrick giggled as Pete pushes him off his lap and into the bed, then jumps up from the bed and begins floating.

"Woah!" Patrick exclaims, "You can fly?"

"Uh-huh!" Pete grins.

"I wanna twy! Can I wide on youw back?"

Patrick squeals as Pete picks him up and flies the two of them out the bedroom door and into the living room, just a few feet off the ground.

"Woah!" Patrick giggles as Pete let's him down and comes down himself, "Youw the best daddy ever."

L"I certainly try, Baby Boy," Pete grins.


	17. Chapter 17

"andy? joe?"

patrick's hands are in his pockets as he looks around the house, searching for the guys he lives with. or... the guys he kind of wants to move away from. it's been two months since he went behind andy's back. and he's been chatting with pete nonstop. he really loves him, and they've gotten to know each other well. honestly... he kind of wants to move in with him...

"i'm right here, trick, what's up?" joe calls from the living room. patrick turns and makes his way there, standing in the doorway with a nervous glance. the avengers is playing on the tv again. goddamnit.

"hey dude, uh. i just wanted to talk to you about um... about pete."

joe's eyes turn from the television to patrick with a curious look in his eye. all of a sudden, this becomes ten times harder to say.

"yeah? what's wrong?

"nothing's wrong," patrick looks away, "it's just that... i've been thinking. it's been... it's been a while since i first moved here and it's been a while since everything with gerard and i just... i think i want to move in with pete."

"you want to move in with pete?"

patrick clears his throat, nodding softly and looking back at the brunette who looks slightly hurt. he feel his heart break, "it's not you. it's just that he's a really nice guy and he's really taken care of me. i like him. fuck, i love him. he'd make a great daddy, you know him well. i just... i want to move in with him yknow? we've really grown to like each other."

"i understand. i can talk with andy and i guess we can figure it out, yeah?"

"thank you, joe," patrick hugs him tight, feeling his caregiver hug back, "you mean a lot to me."

"you, too, lunchbox."


End file.
